


Moonlit Lake

by RebelWulf



Category: Changeling: The Lost, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Anal, Blood Play, Drowning, F/M, Mental Conditioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWulf/pseuds/RebelWulf
Summary: A Fairest theif discovers an abandoned Hollow, hiding a legendary fruit ripe for the picking. Unfortunately for her, every Hera Pear has a guardian...The first work of smut that I wrote as an adult, many years ago now. A requested piece by a girl I was nominally dating at the time who was a big fan of the subject matter.





	Moonlit Lake

Selena walked through the woods alone, the sound of twigs crunching underfoot the only noise of her passing as she wound her way through rarely trodden paths through the trees and bushes. It was a cool night, clouds hanging lazily in a black night sky. A pregnant moon hung in the sky, full and round, clothed in the dark greys of the clouds around it. Selena's mind wandered as it often did on these nights alone, though her eyes remained bright and focused... These woods were dark, not the ordinary darkness of the real world's Epping Forest but the sinister, manipulative darkness of the hedge.

  
Spotting one of the things she had come looking for, Selena leant up against a tree for support as she slowly wound her hand into a thorn-covered bush to reach the heart-shaped goblin fruit hanging from the inside of the ribcage of the last person who passed by but fell foul to the dangers lurking within the thorns. The pads of her palm closed around the bloody fruit and she tugged sharply to snap it from its roots and out of the ribcage. Her forearm snagged as she pulled a little too quickly, one of the hooked thorns biting into her delicate skin with a sudden inaudible pop. This made her yelp in surprise and pain, pulling her arm out suddenly to be rewarded with the pink skin of her arm reddening as the thorn sliced her skin in a neat line.

  
Selena dropped the still beating heart-fruit onto the ground as she clutched her arm, smearing the small amount of blood that the cut had caused alongside her fingers. “Fuck!” He said aloud to herself, feeling ashamed at making such a rookie mistake. Pulling her backpack off her shoulders, she knelt down to fiddle with the zipper, reaching in to fish out a bottle of antiseptic she had brought along for just this reason. She sat down on the ground and grit her teeth as she place the bottle at the top of the cut and allowed some of the liquid inside to drip down her forearm, sending sharp pain along where the thorn had bit into the skin. With a shudder, she put the lid back on the bottle and picked up her backpack as she stood up to see where the heart had fallen in her panic.

  
Moving back over to the bush Selena leant down to pick up the heart-fruit, clasping her fingers around it tightly so that she wouldn’t drop it again. As she stood up slowly, she noticed something she had previously missed behind the bush, her eyebrows furrowing slightly and her lips pouting in curiosity as she squeezed through a gap in the thorn-entwined bushes. It was a large clearing that the vines had apparently not had enough chance to claim, an empty hollow that had once maybe been a home but was now abandoned. She stood up and brushed off her trousers, beginning to walk around the outside of the hollow just to make sure it was truly abandoned.

  
It was not a quiet place, with hedge-born insects flitting about here and there over a huge circular lake and dancing over the flowers that grew around and on top of the dark and murky water. The once-hollow was hotter then where she had been she realised, a moist fecundity filled the air with the smell of plant life. At the centre of the lake was an island, a wilding garden that had been left untended waited in the middle. She stopped and thought for a few seconds, peering out over the water to try and get a closer look to be rewarded with the sight of goblin fruits hanging from overgrown trees and mossy hedges. She grinned a wicked grin that looked slightly out of place on her perfectly formed face; her smile longer and lips fuller then any persons had a right to be.

  
When she was taken, she was made to be a toy, a plaything, a lover, and a place to spill fae seed. Her body was not thin and lithe but fully formed, a picture of classical womanly perfection with generous hips and a slim waist, a perfectly round bottom and a full bust. She had done her best to try to make herself look more like a ‘plain Jane’ but to no avail, her un brushed hair refusing to be anything less then delightfully curly and raven feather black resting by her shoulders. She took her backpack off fully; glad that she has at least had the forethought to make sure it was waterproof before bringing it to the hedge. She began to strip with her vest top, her fingers curled around the bottom of it before she stretched her arms upwards to remove it. Her breasts were kept in place by a lacy silk bra, which she discarded into her backpack along with the vest. Despite its size her breasts were perfectly formed, a pair of darker coloured nipples placed on them as if crafted by a master. She sat on the ground to remove the figure hugging jeans she had chosen to wear, grass tickling her buttocks as she wiggled her way out of them. She smiled at the caresses of the grass and with a single leg lifted daintily into the air she removed the silky thong that was hiding her delicate labia. The grass caressed her as she moved again and she lowered a hand between her legs to stop the tickling, running a finger across her slit slowly in order to remove the moisture the wet grass had flicked there. She bit her lip slightly as she ran her finger down again to enjoy the feeling, tilting her head back with her eyes closed.

  
Snapping out of her reverie she lifted herself up off the ground and picked up the backpack, slinging the backpack over her shoulders and making sure it was good and tight, the black material framing her breasts and making them look even larger. She stepped into the lake with a shiver, the water practically freezing compared to the tropical heat outside. It was pleasant though she decided, carefully choosing her footing as inch by inch she lowered herself into the watery blackness. She noticed there seemed to be a sea of long grass under the water which when her breasts were submerged leaving only her shoulders and above to be seen, the grass was still long enough to rub across her buttocks. It almost felt like a hand caressing her, making her open her legs a little wider in an almost subconscious display of arousal as she walked a few more steps and let the ‘fingers’ run across her pussy. With a sigh and making a note to come back here another time when she wasn’t on a schedule, she pushed away from the ground, bobbing up and them coming down with a half-splash as she began to swim towards the central island.

  
A minute later she felt the fingers again as she swam close to the shore, rather then getting to her feet she half crawled out of the water on her hands and knees, biting her bottom lip again and cursing how hot the touching was making her. She paused at the shoreline, buttock raised above the blackness like a heart shaped island made of ivory as she let the grass stroke along her lips again, tilting her hips upwards more so that a tiny white triangle of her vagina was visibly in the night sky above the waterline. With a wiggle of the hips and another sigh she crawled out into a standing position, the water on her skin dripping down her body in rivulets and tracing her curves down to her thighs. It was hot out of the water, so she didn’t bother to dry off, instead heading more inland.

  
The island wasn’t that big, no more then a large back garden in the real world. At the centre a tall palm looking tree rested, surrounded by a low wall of hedge that seemed to have thorn less vines growing throughout it. Other bushes held a variety of goblin fruits, which she greedily started to pluck and pull off from their stems and stuff into her backpack. She would be able to trade a lot for all of this and for want of a better term it was going to make her a very rich woman for a while, before she frittered away the earnings.

  
She moved away from a particularly full bush to see what else she could find but found herself looking towards the tree at the centre of the island, a glint of gold catching her eye. With that same curious pout of her face she walked towards it slowly, carefully hopping over the bushes and looking up amongst the large alien palm leaves. Her eyes widened at what she saw hanging there…

  
A golden pear. “No… way” she whispered to herself as if worried that saying it aloud would somehow instantly summon other prospectors to her. A Hera Pear? In such an easy to get to place? It was her greatest day. Holding her breath she raised her arms, breasts wobbling in the hot air and legs slightly splayed open for balance. As her fingers came closer to the fabled fruit she couldn’t help but feel she was missing something important. The Hera Pear would heal any disease… Any disease. Incurable or otherwise. Her fingers were almost on it when she remembered something else about the Pear. It always had a guardian.

  
She was no-where near fast enough as an open hand that moved like lightning collided with the back of her head, clenching tightly and claiming itself a fistful of her soft black locks before it pulled, making her scream in terror and pain as she was pulled backwards and toppled towards the ground. Unfortunately, the hand had no intention of letting her fall, her head getting yanked brutishly upwards as the ground rose to greet her body. Her knees buckled with the momentum and hit the dirt solidly, making her cry in pain as the gristle felt like it had suddenly realigned itself. She was pulled upwards and off her knees, a huge hand being placed against her stomach as she was turned and slammed back first into the trunk of the tree, making the palm leaves and the pear wobble. Her head swam from the sudden falling and banging and she tried to blink through the pain of what felt like her hair almost being torn out to look at what had caught her.

  
He was gigantic, a monster of a man easily standing at a stooped eight feet tall, black haired like her but where she was super feminine he was the picture of masculinity. His muscles bulged tightly, olive skin covered in coarse black hair with eerie, staring pure black eyes. His jaw was almost square, short stubble covered it completely and his hair was soaking wet, greenish black like kelp and wildly tossed, half covered his face. He was barrel chested and physically intimidating, his hand gripping her hair tightly whilst the other pinned her to the tree with ease. She couldn’t help but let her eyes fall below his waist; he was naked like her, his member thick and half aroused like she was even now. She tried to burble out some sort of plea but he responded with a bellowed “Sh’tup!” in her face, his accent thick and old, like he was from another time period where men were farmers, soldiers or both.

  
“Comely bitch as y’are you’ve no right to be here. Parading yourself like a prized piece of meat in m’ Lake as if Y’owned the place” He practically growled into her face, his mouth inches from her own. His teeth were pointed like that of a shark though his eyes reminded her of a horse. His fingers too ended in claws, she could feel them against her stomach with the kind of pressure that suggested at any second he might decide to clench his hand into a fist and accidentally remove her stomach muscles. “An y’ve taken whats rightfully mine. Filthy little whore. Thought P’raps waving yer slick little hole like a cat in heat would distract me long enough to take what you felt?”  
“N… no. Please. You don’t understand” She tried to plead.  
“Oh, I understand just well enough lass.” He snarled at her. “Y’heard of Heathcliff’s Isle and his weakness for women and you thought yourself a smart one. You don’t look so fucking smart to me”  
“You’ve…” She started to say, before the hand on her stomach was pulled away and raised. The hand in her hair yanked back and made her tilt her head back with a yelp as the other hand connected with her cheek, making her vision swim as his smack stung her face with barely contained aggression. “You don’t talk anymore, Slut. I’ve a much better purpose for that mouth of yours.” He pushed down on her hair, making her raise her hands to her head to try and make him let go, making him push down harder so she fell to her knees, her face close to his huge cock.

  
She started to cry, looking up at him with pleading eyes as if to try to appeal to any decency inside him so he didn’t do what he wanted to. The look made him smirk wickedly and lower a hand to his cock, stroking it slowly and stirring it harder. Though her tears she tried to beg him not to. “Open y’r mouth” He said to her, pressing the huge head of his penis against her lips. “Or I’ll tear out your throat with M’teeth and eat y’alive.” With the threat hanging in the air, she opened her mouth to be rewarded with him shoving his cock past her lips and onto her tongue, a pleasured rumble coming from his chest as his grin widened. She dared not move, but Heathcliff had other ideas, using the grip he had behind her head and his own hip muscles to slam Serena’s mouth down onto his cock as far as he could push it, the sudden intrusion making her gag and her throat clench around his iron hard dick.

  
He carried on thrusting into her mouth, shifting his position and twisting her head slightly to get better depth into her throat, spit from all the gagging running past her lips and down her chin to mingle with her tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. She was in pain, she was being used… but somewhere deep down inside of her, and she didn’t want to fight back. Years in arcadia being treated like this had changed her heart changed her pleasures. Ever since she had come back she had an aching deep inside of her, an itch that no man on earth had ever been able to scratch. She didn’t need love, or affection, or equality… this was what she longed for. It ashamed her but made her loins burn with lust, a slow but steady stream of warm juices dripping from her slutty little cunt, begging to be used like her throat was being. Just when she thought she was getting used to the thick length in her mouth her throat seemed to open a touch more, Allowing Heathcliff to jam another full inch into her throat, making her choke suddenly. He held her head there, buried up to the hilt in her lips and making her panic. She couldn’t breath! Her sudden panicking thrashing made her lash out with her fingernails and her fists on his legs, pounding and trying to pull away but the large beasts grip was strong. Her vision was starting to blacken and unconsciousness was threatening to take over her, her writhing becoming less energetic. With a sudden release, he let go of her head and pulled his member out of her throat, stepping away and watching her as she gagged on air and doubled over, choking as air filled her lungs again and dry retching as her throat tried to mostly close itself again.

  
As she fought to regain her senses, he grabbed her by the leg and dragged her forwards, easily stepping over the short vine covered hedges and lifting her up, dropping her down on top of one. She fought to try and get upright, lifting her arm, only to find it had snagged on one of the vines, which had managed to get itself wrapped around her wrists. She tried to lift the other one to free herself onto to feel another vine clamp around that arm, holding it down fast. She kicked and screamed, trying to get free but as her foot came down into the hedge it was too claimed by the vines. Heathcliff stood to the side; laughing at her feeble attempts to escape from the clutchvines he had dropped her into – a dry plant that craved water so much that anything even slightly wet would be grappled so that it could feed off the water on the skin. As he wandered off to another bush Selena found her last foot caught in the bush and tried to struggle free one last time before giving up completely. Her arms were held down in a way that made it look like she had been raising her arms over her head when she fell, her legs splayed wide, granting the moon a perfect view of her wet cunt. She tried to calm down a little, fearing what was going to happen to her next but also looking forward in lusty anticipation.

  
Her tormentor returned not long after, holding something she could not see in his hands. He stood over her, one leg either side so that his stiff member bobbed over her breasts and his balls rubbed against her stomach. “Since y’seem so keen on getting yourself hurt I thought I would help out…” He opened his hand, showing her a fist full of freshly plucked thorns, making her whine and try to break free again. He laughed darkly and picked one of the thorns out of his hand, closing it again but leaving thumb and forefinger still open. He leant down and gripped one of her nipples hard, pinching it and making her buck her hips lustily and cry out in pain. He pulled at it, lifting her breast up and stretching out the nipple, fiddling with the thorn in his other hand. Her eyes widened as he brought it close to her sensitive nipple, biting her lip. He looked her in the eyes and smiled maliciously as he quickly pushed the thorn straight through the middle of her delicate nub, making her vision flash and her chest erupt in pain. He fiddled with the thorn so it sat in a more pleasing way to him, before letting go of her nipple and letting her breast fall back down. A trickle of blood was seeping from where the thorn had pierced her skin and her cunt began to slicken with more insistence now, drips of her fluids sliding down her buttocks and dripping to the ground. He picked another two thorns out of his hand and gripped the other nipple, pulling this one harder. She barely noticed the pain from the stinging of the other piercing, her eyes squeezed shut. He slid one of the two thorns into the second nipple, this time her whine of pain was tinged with desire and pleasure. He noted this and inserted the other one slower at a different angle, the pressure and then pop of her flesh accepting the sharp barb making her scream out. Where the first nipple was a simple line, the second had a cross.

  
He shifted his position, moving to her legs. His own juices dripped down his hard shaft as he too was looking forward to the next part, licking his lips with animalistic hunger. He placed three thorns in his fingers, reaching down to stretch her labia out, his fingers slipping from her slickness. “Filthy little bitch. So much for begging for ol’ Heathcliff’s mercy eh? Dirty whore wants to be mounted like a mare and filled with my cum… don’t you, dirty mare?”  
“Yes…” She practically whispered, her hips gyrating slowly. He used his fingers to scoop away her wetness, shoving his fingers in her mouth to clean them which she readily did, her tongue winding between his fingers and wishing she could take another try at his cock in her mouth. Once he was satisfied his fingers were clean, he reached down to grip her labia together and stretch them out, making Selena moan with pleasure. He pushed each of the thorns through the skin, each one making her squeal in pain and lust. He took his hands away when he was done, throwing the rest of the thorns aside and looking impressed at his own works. Her labia had been pierced together like a cage, covering her hole so nothing could enter it. “Noo…” She moaned, making him backhand her across her face suddenly. It stopped her moaning as she stared up at him wide eyed. “But… I want you inside me. Please… I must have you inside me… Heathcliff… Mount your mare…” She whined, starting to write in the hedge again, her mind overtaken with lust and pain, lines of red running down her breasts and between her legs. “Oh… I fully intend to” He said with a smirk.

  
Grabbing her around the waist with both hands and pulling strongly, dislodging the vines she had been too weak to get rid of with ease. Selena wrapped her arms around him, pushing her chest against his and kissing his neck, Begging to be fucked, to be mounted, and to be filled. She held her legs together, the burning and sharp pain driving her wild. Heathcliff walked into the water of the lake, the cool liquid soothing her pain ever so slightly as he walked as deep as she had been when she was bent over as she had been when she first crawled onto the island, turning her over and placing her down. Knowing what she was supposed to do, she quickly adopted the position again, hands and knees with her hips turned down at such an angle her pose was almost insistent that she be fucked. “Please… take away the thorns. Use me, my stallion…” She gyrated her hips at him rhythmically, almost taunting him. His hands closed down on her hips firmly. “I’ll not be removing the thorns…” He pointed out, taking one hand away to stroke his hard cock again, positioning it behind her. She looked back at him, confused and disappointed. Her confusion was answered shortly afterwards as he pressed the head of his cock against her puckered arsehole. “Oh.. yeeeesss…” she purred, pushing back onto him as he started to push onto her.

  
Without warning and with a sudden thrust, he buried his cock into her arse half way, making her scream again at the sudden anguish he left her in. Not giving her enough time to ease herself, he began to fuck her hard, two hands on her waist again and pulling her firmly onto him with every thrust into her. Each powerful movement shoved another inch into her tight hole; each thrust causing a louder, higher pitched noise. Slick with his own liquids, the water and her spit from before he began to speed up his pace, grunting animalistically at how pleasantly tight she was. She arched her back more, her breasts disappearing under the water as she tried to fit more of him into herself. Without a warning, he took one of his hands away from her side and grabbed her hair, pulling it back tightly to use like reins. “Oh… my stallion” She whimpered “My powerful, potent stallion…” she called out through the pain of the penetration.

  
“Don’t you ever shut up?” he grunted at her, pushing her head down under the water. She spluttered and panicked, trying not to swallow water as she tried to breath, her lungs empty before she was pushed down. Even though she was panicking and fighting the urge to open herself up and try to breath, she could feel the reaming he was giving her arse bringing her close to orgasm, pressure building up at the bottom of her spine. Her arms buckled, driving her further into the water and she tried to scream, water starting to fill her lungs from her nose and mouth, trying to lift her head up to breath but being held down. Her orgasm made her body explode and weaken, her vision fading once again. But this wasn’t unconsciousness; this wasn’t something she was going to be able to recover from. The last of the air left her lungs and she stopped struggling, still awake but slowly losing her awareness as her vision dimmed. She felt a hot wetness erupt in her arse as Heathcliff came inside her still shaking body and she felt oddly at peace. No more panic, No more pain. Just drifting in the water, drifting off to sleep. Her eyes closed…

  
Heathcliff left the body floating at the shore of the island, sitting in the grass and watching it contemplatively. He had drowned how many women now… Twenty? A Hundred? More? This one had been the latest… the one before that must have been ten years ago. Could he wait that long again in the hope another nubile slut would accidentally wander into his honey trap? He was counting in his head, and he stopped at One Hundred. 50 more and she would be brain-dead and could never be recovered. He looked at the blue Gillyweed fruit in his hand, looked back at the body and grinned maliciously.

  
“This ones a Keeper…”


End file.
